Fireworks
by GeekAttack
Summary: Molly Hooper has never been one to believe in 'fireworks'- it's just not the way she works. When an unexpected Sherlock meets with her for the last time, she gets a glimpse what he's like without his facade. Molly/Sherlock (Caution: Molly may be OOC; I've made her a bit wittier and wiser) ONE-SHOT


I was never one to believe that when you kiss someone, there must be 'fireworks'". How could anyone assume that when you are really affectionate of the one you kissed, there must be superficial 'sparks'? They are only but a mere reaction in the brain, of course. I will admit to being attracted to Sherlock, he has many good qualities: handsome, clever, charming, and cunning. But one cannot simply deny that Sherlock can be an annoying arse. He is arrogant, rude and oblivious in rare cases. Nor can one deny that he is always one to surprise everyone.

So I guess that you could say that when Sherlock Holmes swung through the window, it was quite surprising indeed. In situations like these, I am the type of person who looks entirely calm on the exterior but is a bloody mess on the interior.

He stepped toward me briskly, with determination and passion painted across his face. I've been trying to obliterate my attraction towards Sherlock, for the sake of not only my safety but also, more importantly, my sanity. It was the moment when his rough hands ruffled his black curls upon his head, I forgot about it. All of it. For the split second, and only that second, when he pressed his lips onto mine.

It didn't matter why this was happening or what will happen after, or whether this was morally right or wrong for me to go along with. To put the feeling of such a kiss into a relatable explanation; It did not feel like 'fireworks', but simply like a tornado forming. The way hot air and cold air collided, and instead of melding together, they turn into a whirlwind of beauty and terror. His jawline grazed warmly along mine; how good it felt to have his hands clutch me, to have anyone hold me for once. He pulled away gently as I realized how this, whatever this is, was completely out of line. I raised my hand up and- oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, I slapped Sherlock Holmes.

"Do you think you can just crash through my window like bloody Spider-man and kiss me? You ought to have _some_ respect for me, Sherlock. Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever and wherever you like."

"Yet you did not resist." He didn't seem offended or alarmed, which was expected. Although now that I think of it, Sherlock never reacts as expected. Like I said, always the element of surprise.

I had to come up with something clever in reply. What does he want me to say? What does he expect me to say? What if I say all the wrong things?

"I did not resist, out of courtesy. It would have been rude. You do know next time, I will not be afraid to injure more severely." I suppose that is a valid answer, I'm surprised I came up with that. Nicely done.

"You say that it was out of courtesy, yet it's what you don't say that is telling me it was not. I admire that you don't to give yourself away so easily, but I can still figure you out. When I approached you, you moved out of my way to the sides of the room; that would have been the reaction of stranger, whom did not know me. I expected that you would have moved out of the way, but closer to the window to take a quick glance at me while I wasn't looking. Obviously because of your deep obsession over me."

"Excuse me? Obsession, you say." I laugh like he said something so silly, so inevitable. "Before you start rambling on and on about my-" I do air quotes, "obsession over you, which is obviously a lie that you wish was true. I need to say that this-" I walk closer to him to make sure he sees the seriousness of this. "This collaboration is over, I helped you-shattered my window to do it, but I only helped you because I thought it would be for the greater good. And I know that how long you'll stay dead, and what you'll do during that period of time, is not in my control; but if you don't even tell John the truth, I can't help you anymore in the future. I can't-"_ I can't help you hurt everyone who's cared for you. I can't help you hurt me anymore. _"-I won't deny that there has been times where I was attracted to you, but such feelings were easily overpowered by your decision to not tell anyone who has ever cared for you, thus emotionally damaging them for God knows how long."

There was a long pause after that. I foresaw that would happen, but did not know what to say after.

"There are always reasons behind my decisions, I believe it is logical to keep it between you and I."

"The most logical thing to do, is not always the right thing to do". I break eye contact because it's much too intense for me to handle at the moment. "I think you'd better go, Sherlock."

He nodded his head in reply, so I took it for a thank you and a good bye. "Until we meet again, I presume?"

"If you're lucky," I replied as he winked, pausing at the door.

"You're more clever than you perceive yourself to be, Molly Hooper. Remember that." And with that he closed the door, only to disappear into the shadows, not to be seen until light is shined upon them and everyone will see that Sherlock Holmes will rise again.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave a comment or piece of criticism by leaving a review or messaging me. This is my first Sherlock fic and one-shot; I hope it turned out okay. I usually write Harry Potter fics, so I hope you enjoyed!<em>

_GeekAttack_


End file.
